From Darkness
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: This is a story of a Bluemax, and Autobot warrior from end of the Grate War. Not all is to know, what is real and what is not.


This is a story of a Bluemax, and Autobot warrior from end of the Grate War. Not all is to know, what is real and what is not.

()()()

When Bluemax finally wake up he was surrounded by the darkness. He try to move, but pain shot through his body. Now he remember! There was a battle and he use a pack of explosives to take down an enemy rocket launcher. But he was just to close. The pack and the rackets blow up making this hole. Well, that was not a good idea, he laughed. There is no way that someone will find him here, Not in time. His self-diagnosis was down, but he fell the energon leaking from many wounds, and when he reach to touch his chats, he could see that big part of is were missing.

'Its a miserable thing to die in the darkness, don t you think?' come voice from the darkness.

Bluemax saw big red decepticon standing on the pile of rubble holding old lamp. The lamp look like remember the Golden Age. The con remind Blumax of a Rodimus, that kid kid? He was not older then he was. Still, that prime-wonna-be act like a child. All I can t , Optimus was better , what I going to do? , it is annoying as hell.

'If Megatron wants to aghr!' have my head, will have to come for is himself, he try to say but pain take his voice away.

'You make a mess of your self' Con said kneeling next to him. But, with some help you will make it.

'You help me? Why?' Blumax ask.

'Well' Con said connecting some loose cables form hole in the chest of Autobot 'It s humor me, or like I said it a miserable thing to die in the darkness.'

()()()

'You know that Megatron, was a freedom fighter at fist. He make a great speeches of getting rights to the workers, about government and so on. And now? He is a tyrant. Nice career'

Decepticon keep Bluemax awake, force him to think. If he fall asleep his systems will shut off, and his spark were go offline. Con managed to turn on the self-repair system and now was talking all the time.

Bluemax for some time wish to him to shut up, but later on he was afraid what will happens if he do. Not, he don t want to be alone in this hell hole. He was not afraid of dying, but here in the darkness, where only light was of a Decepticon's lamp

'So he was. And Optimus? You know him form back then?' Bluemax ask.

'He was an archivist, like some seeker that I know...'

()()()

The red flare fall from above and land next to Bluemax hand. Someone voices come from the dark, and strong light appear not so far form where Autobot lie.

'You see? They found you, like I said' The Decepticon said and get up.

'Stay, I can tell them' Bluemax stared.

'It s ok, you know?' His savior get on pile of rubble from where he come form. 'It s a miserable thing to die in the darkness, remember that Decetpicon turn off the lamp and disappeared into the shadows.'

()()()

It took a faw week before Bluemax could return to the hole from where he was rescued. After he wake up in the hospital he ask if someone find the red Deception down with him.

Bluemax heard that he was all alone. He have to somehow repair him self. There was no life signals. There was no one there.

But Autobot warrior returned to the hole. He have no problem find the place where he meet red Decepticon. There was an old stains of oil and energon. It was his.

He find pile of rubble. There was a small tunnel behind it. How did he fit in there? Bluemax have some problems but in the end he manage walk through.

He got to big cave. There was someone on the other corner hide in the shadows.

Bluemax freeze in the spot.

Big red Decepticon lay on in dirt. A big rock spike pierced through his chest. The ancient dust cover his head. Hear his had there was cracked lamp.

'So... it s It s a miserable thing to die in the darkness, don t you think?' Bluemax said slowly.

()()()

Bluemax buried his savior up in the surface where there was always light of the stars. Autbot never believe in the Primus, Matrix or ghost. But not all is to know, what is real and what is not.


End file.
